Rough Love
by aDerangedBrony
Summary: Big Macintosh has become dissatisfied with the mundane day to day activities at Sweet Apple Acres. When he sees that Applejack has hurt herself while practicing for the Ponyville rodeo, he jumps on the opportunity to do something out of the ordinary. With Applejack in her physically and emotionally weakened state, Big Macintosh shows his sister some tough, rough love.


Applejack was almost overcome with anticipation. Time seemed to pass slower with every gallop along the lush green field. Her body surged with adrenalin as she raced towards her goal. This was the moment. This was the day she'd raise the bar. That hurdle was about to be her bitch. Heart racing, the earth pony tried to remain calm. The leap would require absolute concentration, as well as pure speed and strength. She cleared her mind and relaxed her body as much as possible. Her sole focus was the block which she had failed to leap over so many times before. With mere feet before the great leap, Applejack smiled confidently to herself. She felt that nothing would distract her from her goal.

Unfortunately for Applejack, nature can be very distracting. Immediately before the vital moment, the splendid silence was interrupted by a gut wrenching caw. The earth pony was startled. Her limbs froze as her head jerked up and to the left towards the source of the noise. Damn crow. Judging by the look on its face, Applejack was certain it had thrown her off on purpose. She'd get hers though. That crow would rue the day it crossed the Apple dynasty!

The enraged pony's mind was thoroughly distracted by her plan for revenge. Her legs betrayed her and froze in position. Her body, however, continued moving. Applejack realised what was happening far too late to do anything about it. She turned to face the low wooden wall just in time to take the initial force of the blow to the face. The apple bucker fell to the ground, but the strength of the wood wasn't enough to stop her. Tumbling painfully head over heels, she tore through the hurdle and its frame with a mighty crash. After speeding through the obstacle she attempted to dig into the ground, tearing up grass and dirt as she flailed helplessly across the field. Her awkward attempts to slow down were futile. She eventually came to a stop, colliding with a wooden fence

Applejack lay sprawled on her back, leaning against the wood that had finally stopped her painful tumble. She held a hoof to her head and was glad to see her hat hadn't fallen off. Looking down, she saw a rather large splinter sticking out of the upper portion of her right rear leg. She was slightly dazed and bruised, but the damage to her pride overwhelmed the minor physical pain. The apple farmer sighed with furious exasperation. Would she ever nail that jump? Maybe she would never be strong enough. Stretching her injured leg out, the pony assessed the damage. The splinter looked like it would come out clean. It wasn't embedded deep, and it clearly wouldn't require any expert medical attention. Still, even the simplest of self surgeries is difficult for one with no fingers or magic. She moaned lightly in distress. Pulling out the tiny shard of timber would be painful. Applejack decided to delay it. She continued to sit uselessly, feeling helpless and exhausted.

Even for the massive and powerful stallion, pulling a chain of apple laden wagons was a tiring chore. Sweat glistened on his red coat, trickling down the contours created by his bulging muscles as they tensed and relaxed. Big Macintosh had been apple bucking since dawn and was heading back to the farmhouse with his impressive haul. Despite the labour, he still had an abundance of energy and was dissatisfied with the lack of challenge his work presented. Snorting in boredom, he realised how mundane and tedious his super special talent had become. Wake up, buck apples, cart apples home, sleep. Rinse and repeat. The workhorse stared down his side. Normally humble, he took a moment to admire his large flexible muscles. Apple bucking seemed like such a waste of his abilities. He longed for something, anything, to break the unexciting repetition of his life. Such thoughts had been running through his mind more and more lately, and had become another part of his daily ritual. As he mulled them over in his mind for the hundredth time he spotted his sister, spread-eagle from the waste down, on her back across the field. She appeared to be nursing an injured limb, and looked rather helpless. Big Macintosh saw this as an opportunity to do something out of the ordinary, and jumped on it. With a glad grin, he ditched his load, stretched out and made his move.

The hulking red horse sauntered confidently towards his sister. He smiled to himself, pleased to be liberated of the heavy load. A feeling of freedom seemed to sweep across the stallion. Big Macintosh felt unstoppable. Every step towards the injured pony seemed to bring fresh power and resolve. Finally, he was breaking a boring habit and doing something new. It was bizarre – he'd always considered himself empathetic and sensitive. Now, however, he was eagerly anticipating what would surely be a situation where he had absolute control over another pony. There lay the mare, helpless and weak. Here stood the stallion, strong and dominant. It had an odd appeal for the horse, as if it was natural. It was something strange he'd never felt it before. Maybe doing the deed to his sister was somehow different compared to other ponies.

Applejack looked up to see her brother moving towards her. She leaned back against the fence casually and smiled, trying to appear as nonchalant and dignified as possible.  
"Well, howdy there big brother!" the mare called cheerfully, "don't mind me. I took a li'l tumble is all"  
"Eyup," Replied the stallion in his usual drone, before remembering he was trying to break out of old habits and continuing, "Need a helping hoof there?"  
"Ah, I'm fine. Got a bit of a splin'r in mah leg, and a blow to the pride, but that's about it."  
"Oh, well er, why don't you let me take a look at that?"  
"Thanks but no thanks. I can take care of mahself. C'mon, I'll walk back to the house with yeh. I don't wanna deal with this little prick just yet."

Applejack smiled and winked before moving to stand on all fours. Big Macintosh had other plans. He moved closer to his sister and gently placed a hoof on her chest. She quivered uneasily for a moment, before looking back at her brother with an awkward grin. The enormous stallion replied with a blank, stern stare. As they exchanged gazes, the mare felt increasingly uneasy, almost to the point of fear. The smile slowly faded from her face and was replaced with a confused frown. Her eyes squinted as her pupils dilated, adjusting to the darkness from shadow cast down by the red workhorse standing over her. Macintosh picked up on her sudden alarm. It made him feel in command, as if the weak little filly needed a strong hoof. This was his moment to show his true worth. His true power.

"What'cha' doin' there, Mac?" asked Applejack, shifting uncomfortably.  
"I think you ought'a let me take a look down there."  
"Now why's that?"  
The stallion said nothing as he grinned wickedly down at the helpless pony. She was starting to show genuine fear. Her eyes were narrowing in defiance, unsure of her brother's intentions. As she made a struggle to stand up again, he placed his other hoof beside her, pinning her down. The young mare's physical resistance ceased, but her spirit wasn't broken yet.  
"Ok, this is gettin' weird. You're starting to creep me out, there, Mac." Applejack's voice was rising in frustration, masking her trepidation.

Macintosh's smile widened as he leaned ever closer. The nearer he came, the more his sister drew back in fear. The more she feared, the more power he felt. The more power he felt, the stronger his determination. He was now inches from the orange mare and he could feel her heavy breath on his face. He knocked her hat off with a flick of his muzzle, just because he could. "Now don't be stupid, Applejack," he said, "You don't want to make this harder than it's got to be. Just let yourself drift off. Don't resist. Don't even think about it. This way's best for you. If you don't already realise that, I'll make you realise."

Waves of understanding washed over the petrified mare. She frantically twitched her eyes, rapidly switching focus from point to point as she searched for a way out, all the while avoiding direct eye contact with the sweating hulk of muscle standing over her. Surely there was a way to escape the monster who was about to shatter every last ounce of pride and self esteem the mare held. No such luck. It was hopeless. Pinned down, Applejack couldn't think of a single possible escape plan. Any attempt to flee would be as futile as her effort to slow down before crashing into the fence. The stallion was simply too strong for her. She wanted to resist. She wanted to preserve some dignity, but felt powerless to do anything. Involuntarily hunching down, she made herself appear as small and insignificant as possible.

Before having her will entirely broken, Applejack mustered the courage to moan pathetically "Please- don't-"  
"You know this is going to happen," Macintosh interrupted, "Hay, it has to happen sometime. I don't wanna make this hard for yah. Don't make it hard for yourself. Don't move. Don't even twitch. It'll be over before you know it. I'm going down there now, hope yah ready."

The powerful beast slowly shuffled backwards, maintaining eye contact with his helpless little sister. She stared back at him, breathing heavily, totally motionless in her submission.  
"Spread 'em," he demanded. She complied, spreading her hind legs for the beast's convenience. "Glad to see you wanna do this the easy way," he continued with a deep chuckle.

He placed his left hoof on her hind leg and moved it up, towards his ultimate goal. He wanted to be quick about this, there was no point dragging it out. At the same time, he realised he needed to be a bit gentle. Although he enjoyed his dominance, he didn't want to truly hurt his sister. Fast, easy and delicate. That was the best way. When his hoof finally reached the area in question Applejack let out a light murmur and closed her eyes, which were weeping softly. She was preparing herself for what would come next.

With his hoof already in place, Macintosh moved his mouth down to join it. He spread his lips, preparing to perform the task orally. This was going to be easy. The stallion would make it easy. Resting his mouth on the relevant area, his sister let out another murmur. They were both braced for the following. Time itself seemed to freeze as the minds and bodies of both equines locked in a state of readiness. Applejack broke out in a sweat as she breathed deeply, adrenalin pumping through her body, ready to numb the pain. The workhorse took his other hoof and placed it with the left one. He was about to follow through with his intention. Using the tips of his massive hooves, he pried the area apart, ever so gently. Finally, he placed his teeth on the object. With little effort, he pulled the splinter out of Applejack's leg.

Before standing up on all hooves, Macintosh inspected the wound. A small amount of blood had come from it, but it was already clotting.  
"There," he said, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"  
"I still reckon I could've managed it mahself," replied his sister, "C'mon, I'll give yah a hand taking yah load back."  
"Eyup."  
They got up together and trotted over to the wagons as they continued their conversation.  
"Still don't see why yah had to pin me down like that."  
"Now, you know how stubborn you are, AJ," replied Macintosh with a smile, "You'd've shot right on through if I'd given you a chance. That stick would've been stuck in yah leg for days before yah let any pony do anything 'bout it."  
"Ya'all know me too well," Applejack laughed, "I still reckon I could've taken care of it."  
"You could've made a right mess of it, tryin'ah pull it out yahself."  
"S'pose you're right. Still, for a while there it did feel kinda, well, ya know."  
"No, I'm 'fraid I don't know."  
"Felt like you were after somethin' else, is what I'm sayin'."  
"Like what?"  
Applejack blushed and averted her brother's eyes.  
"Your mind worries me sometimes, AJ," said the stallion, "I don't wanna know what you were thinkin', but I'm almost certain yah should see one of them psychological-type-ponies 'bout it."  
"Right now, I kinda' agree with yah, there. Hay, it ain't like I'm the only pony with problems here: I think ya'all enjoyed that a little too much."  
"I like taking care of mah sister is all. Makes me feel useful, honestly."

The siblings walked side by side back to the farmhouse, both satisfied by the day's work. As the sun set behind them, they were ready to rest. Macintosh had, as usual, forgotten his concerns over his mundane daily ritual, and Applejack was already mentally preparing herself to rebuild the hurdle and jump it. Apart from the small wound, it had been a regular uneventful day at Sweet Apple Acres and nothing sexual happened. THE END.


End file.
